The present disclosure relates to electronics, and more specifically, to a detection of objects.
Hardware implementations for wideband systems cannot keep up with demanding bandwidth requirements. Therefore, a channelizer may be used to reduce a band into sub-bands, where each of the sub-bands is processed on parallel channels.
Channelizer circuits are designed for static channels and are defined at compile time. However, dynamic channels are needed to react to an ever-changing radio frequency (RF) environment. For example, an emitter object (e.g., a threat such as air, ground, sea, and/or space radar) to be detected can effectively hop center frequencies and possibly, at least temporarily, elude detection. Furthermore, the object or threat might only be detectable for short periods of time (e.g., a so-called pop-up or pulse object/threat). Conventional receiver architectures may fail to capture such pop-up or pulse objects/threats.